Vacaciones en Roma
by L.Sira
Summary: Leslie Burke es una adolescente amante de la lectura que se siente alienada en su instituto. Un día, conoce a Jesse Aarons,un joven amante del dibujo que oculta un terrible secreto. Cuando estas dos almas solitarias se encuentren, sus vidas cambiarán.


_**VACACIONES EN ROMA**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: a pesar del título, no tiene nada que ver con el clásico de Audrey Hepburn. Es una historia de amistad, amor y tolerancia con dos adolescentes normales que viven experiencias parecidas a las que vivimos nosotros.**

**Recomiendo leer escuchando: **_**Leather **__**and**__** lace **_**de Stevie Nicks & Don Henley**

Leslie Burke se preparaba para otro anodino día de instituto. No es que no le gustase ir a clase, le gustaba, sencillamente no le gustaban muchos de sus compañeros. En un lado de la clase estaban un grupo de chicos muy ruidosos, presumiendo de su larga lista de suspensos, de su último ligue o de su última borrachera. En otra esquina, un grupo de chicas con unas risas estridentes que no hablaban más que de moda, maquillaje y chicos. En el centro, un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas que no pertenecían a ninguno de los grupos antes mencionados, eran los denominados marginados. Dentro de esa jerarquía social, Leslie se encontraba entre los marginados. Pero, para ser sinceros, a Leslie no le importaba.

Leslie tenía su propio estilo en lo que a ropa se refiere. Mezclaba las cosas que le gustaban de un estilo con los de otro, no le gustaban las modas ni las etiquetas. Era una chica de mente abierta, inteligente, muy madura para su edad, algo fantasiosa y de buen corazón. Sus padres eran escritores y ella aspiraba a serlo algún día. Amaba la lectura más que nada en el mundo. Ella y sus padres viajaban mucho por todo el mundo y participaban en asociaciones humanitarias y de protección del medio ambiente. Además, Leslie era una de esas personas con la valentía suficiente como para expresar su opinión sin importarle lo que pudiesen pensar de ella.

Aquel día se presentaba como otro más en los que tendría que ignorar comentarios absurdos sobre su forma de ser. Sin embargo, ese día cambiaría su vida para siempre.

La Sra. Myers llegó a clase acompañada de un chico nuevo. Su nombre era Jesse Aarons. El chico miró un momento a la clase, sonrió ligeramente con timidez y se sentó en el único asiento vacío, al lado de Leslie.

Leslie le miró y le sonrió para darle la bienvenida, ella también fue la chica nueva alguna vez y sabía lo nervioso que debía sentirse el chico.

A la hora del recreo, Leslie se fue a su rincón favorito del patio. Un lugar apartado de los demás estudiantes y ligeramente del ruido. Estaba inmersa en la lectura del último libro de Stieg Larrson cuando vio a Jesse a su lado.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí o molesto?- preguntó él tímidamente

Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentara. Jesse lo hizo, acto seguido, sacó un bloc y se puso a dibujar. Leslie le observaba por encima de su libro.

-Tú reputación se verá seriamente dañada si la gente te ve en mi compañía - dijo ella

-Me importa un rábano mi reputación. Perdona, no quería parecer grosero-

-No, perdona tú. No me he presentado como es debido. Soy Leslie Burke-

-Jesse Aarons, pero puedes llamarme Jess-

-¿De dónde vienes?-

-De Kentucky-

-Bienvenido. Perdona mi curiosidad, ¿por qué estás en la parte más alejada del patio? Se supone que deberías conocer a tus nuevos compañeros-

-No se me da muy bien socializar con la gente. Además, este es un lugar tranquilo y tú pareces la única persona con la que se puede hablar por aquí-

Leslie sonrió agradecida y retomó su lectura. Aquel muchacho empezaba a caerle bien. Pero aquello sólo era el principio. La mañana no había terminado y aún aguardaba sorpresas para Leslie.

A última hora tenían clase de filosofía, el profesor hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano para educar a los jóvenes y hacer que sus clases no resultasen aburridas. A Leslie no le gustaba la filosofía, comprendía su importancia y reconocía que muchas teorías eran interesantes y que debían conocer varios puntos de vista y la mentalidad de las sociedades a lo largo de la historia. Pero eso no impedía que la encontrase aburrida. Prefería educación física o bricolaje, se le daba bien construir y reparar cosas. Sin embargo, sacaba buenas notas y el profesor siempre la pedía que expresase su opinión con respecto a algún tema, lo cual había provocado que Leslie tuviera más de una confrontación con otros compañeros por tener ideas contrarías a la suya y atreverse a defenderlas. Con el que tenía más problemas era con un chico llamado Scott Hoager.

Scott Hoager era, cómo describirlo, una especie de mezcla entre Nelson Muntz y Gastón, el de la Bella y Bestia. Era el jefe de todo el cotarro de gallitos, populares y abusones. A diferencia de Nelson, él no era sensible en el fondo, era un idiota de tomo y lomo, narcisista y de mentalidad retrógrada.

Jess había expresado su deseo de estudiar Bellas Artes en la universidad, ya que el profesor le había pedido que hablase un poco de sí mismo para conocerle mejor. Scott Hoager soltó una risa descarada y murmuró entre toses: marica.

-Y eso me lo dice un tío con un kilo de gomina y una camiseta de _Pressing Catch_- le contestó Jess

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso, nena?- preguntó Hoager con su habitual tono despectivo en la voz

-Digo que esos tíos parecen muy machos, pero vete tú a saber lo que hacen un grupo de hombres en calzoncillos de cuero y el cuerpo untado en aceite de bebé cuando estén solos en los vestuarios-

Aquel comentario arrancó risas por toda el aula. Scott Hoager abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

-Como diría Sheldon Cooper, ¡zás, en toda la boca!- dijo Leslie

-¡Friki!- gritó Scott Hoager, que ya había recuperado el habla

-Y a mucha honra. Los frikis hacemos que la vida resulte interesante-

Hoager, derrotado de nuevo, no se atrevió a seguir hablando pero lanzó una mirada de profundo odio a Jess y Leslie. Estos dos se sonrieron.

De vuelta a casa, Leslie se sentó junto a Jess en el autobús.

-Has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte al rey de los gallitos- dijo Leslie con verdadera admiración

-Me he callado delante de esos matones mucho tiempo, ellos no van a impedir que piense diferente y que lo exprese- dijo él

Bajaron juntos, Jess preguntó si le estaba siguiendo, a lo que Leslie contestó que vivía en la casa de al lado y que si necesitaba ayuda con la mudanza, sus padres estarían encantados de ayudar. Jess era tímido y reservado, y también algo irascible, pero Leslie intuía que era un buen chico y que, como ella, tenía problemas para encajar con la sociedad. Bueno, esperaba que poco a poco se hicieran amigos.

Pasaron las semanas, Jess y Leslie fueron formando poco a poco una sólida amistad. Jess se mostraba menos reservado con la chica y le permitía ver sus dibujos, cosa que no permitía a nadie más. El chico era realmente bueno y le gustaba mucho dibujar. También era buen corredor, como Leslie. La chica le comentó que ella iba a correr por el campo, por el terreno que está alrededor de sus casas, que podrían ir juntos a correr por las tardes. Un día, durante el recreo, Leslie le preguntó por su anterior colegio. Jess se puso tenso, era evidente que no se sentía cómodo con la pregunta.

-Escucha, si no quieres, no tienes por qué contármelo. Lo entenderé- dijo Leslie apoyando la mano en el hombro del chico

-No, tengo que hablar de ello. No es la primera vez que se burlan de mí por mi afición al dibujo y a la cocina-

-Ah, ¿sabes cocinar?-

-Pues sí. En mi antiguo colegio me acusaban de ser gay sólo por eso- comenzó Jess

-A menudo, los que acusan a otros de ser gays sólo intentan ocultar su propia homosexualidad latente-

-Si te soy sincero, no me importaría serlo. No tengo nada en contra y mis padres me seguirían queriendo igual. Simplemente me molestaba que dijesen mentiras sobre mí-

-A mí me pasa lo mismo-

-El caso, es que comenzaron a burlarse de mí. Me dejaban de lado, me insultaban, me daban codazos y empujones por el pasillo, bueno, creo que te haces una idea. Pero yo opté por ignorarles, al final se cansaron y me dejaron tranquilo. Por desgracia, encontraron una nueva víctima. Un chico más joven, con ese la cosa fue peor. Aquello sí que era acoso, pero de todo lo que te puedas imaginar, físico, psicológico… El chaval estaba aterrado, no le daban tregua, era algo diario. Todos lo sabíamos, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, nos asustaban las consecuencias. Un día, escuché en las noticias el caso de un adolescente que se había suicidado porque sufría bullying en su colegio. Comprendí que ese podría ser mi compañero o cualquier otra persona en la misma situación, incluso yo mismo, y que si no se hacía nada, seguiría habiendo casos así. Ese triste suceso me dio el valor necesario para denunciarlo. Los acosadores fueron expulsados y el chico se cambió de colegio, por lo que he sabido, le va bastante bien. Al salir a la luz ese suceso, más alumnos afirmaron haber sido acosados también por ese grupo. Debido a eso y a la propuesta de trabajo de mi padre, nos mudamos de estado. Fue un viaje largo y horrible a base de discusiones paternas con ese estúpido GPS y de "¿falta mucho, falta mucho?" de mis hermanas mayores. Las cambiaría a todas por un buen perro-

Leslie cogió las manos de Jess entre las suyas y se las estrechó con cariño.

-Le salvaste la vida a ese chico. Tuviste mucho coraje- dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida

-No podemos hacer oídos sordos ante el acoso. Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Cuál es el problema de ese individuo contigo?-

-Incompatibilidad de personalidades. Me cayó mal desde el mismo instante que nos conocimos. Él vio que yo era diferente a los demás y decidió ir a por mí. Pero él no va a poder conmigo-

-Eso no es todo, ¿qué más pasó?-

-Me pidió salir. Tranquilo, le dije que no- se apresuró a añadir Leslie al ver la cara de alarma de Jess- Jamás saldría con una persona así. Él ni siquiera tenía verdadero interés en salir conmigo, sólo quería presumir, pero no pudo concebir una negativa. Machacó su orgullo. Eso no es lo único. También es un machista y me considera una subnormal por creer en Dios-

-¿Cómo? Yo conozco a muchos cristianos y ateos que son amigos sin problema. En cuanto al machismo, ¿cómo puede seguir existiendo en pleno s. XXI? Ese tío es un imbécil-

-A mí me da igual si es ateo, agnóstico, judío, musulmán, hindú…por mí como si rinde culto a la guitarra de Elvis Presley, cada uno es libre de ser como quiera ser. Es más, conozco a ateos que son unas bellísimas personas, y así mismo, conozco a creyentes que son unos hipócritas. Él es ese tipo de personas que no acepta opiniones contrarias a la suya e intenta imponérselas a los demás. Yo soy una chica muy tolerante, mis padres me educaron en el respeto y la igualdad, sin importar sexo, raza, etnia, religión, orientación sexual, ideología política o estatus social. Y del mismo modo que yo respeto, lo lógico es recibir el mismo trato-

En ese momento, Jess besó a Leslie en la mejilla.

-¿A…a qué ha venido eso?- preguntó ella algo sonrojada

-A que me alegro mucho de haber encontrado a una persona que piensa como yo. ¿Te ha molestado?- preguntó él

-Si me hubiese molestado, te habría abofeteado-

Pasó el primer año de bachillerato. Hoager repitió de curso, por lo que Jess y Leslie, ahora amigos íntimos, no tuvieron que aguantarle otro año más.

Una tarde, Jess y Leslie fueron a correr a la orilla del río. Leslie quería enseñar a Jess y lugar especial en el que ella se refugiaba cuando necesitaba estar sola. El sitio en cuestión estaba a la otra orilla del río, cuando era pequeña, Lelie se imaginaba que era un reino mágico llamado Terabithia. Iba allí constantemente, allí ella era la reina y podía hacer todo lo que soñase. El único modo de cruzar al otro lado era columpiarse en una cuerda mágica atada a un árbol.

-¿Te has columpiado en esa cuerda?-preguntó Jess, sudaba y había perdido el color en la cara

-¿Tienes miedo a las alturas? Tranquilo, es segura- le aseguró ella

-No, no es segura. Es una cuerda muy vieja, podría romperse en cualquier momento. O la rama. Prométeme que nunca volverás a columpiarte en esa cuerda- dijo él levantando la voz y agarrando con fuera a Leslie por los hombros

-Me haces daño-

-¡Prométemelo!-

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo. Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño-

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo no quería… Por favor, no vuelvas a columpiarte es esa cuerda, es muy peligroso-

Después de eso salió corriendo, dejando a Leslie sola y desconcertada.

A la mañana siguiente, Leslie fue a casa de Jess para ir a correr. Sus padres dijeron que había salido temprano. Leslie corrió por el camino en su busca. Le encontró a la orilla del río. Estaba cortando y trabajando unas tablas de madera. Observó que la cuerda ya no estaba colgada del árbol.

-¿Te has subido al árbol para quitar la cuerda? Eso ha sido peligroso- dijo ella

-Más peligroso habría sido dejarla ahí. Siento mucho lo de ayer. De verdad que no quería…- dijo él con tono lúgubre

-Está olvidado. Es evidente que tienes un problema que no me quieres contar. No te voy a presionar, pero ya sabes que si necesitas hablar puedes confiar en mí-

-Lo sé. Estoy construyendo un puente para ir al otro lado. ¿Quieres ayudarme?-

-¿Un puente hacia Terabithia? Qué buena idea, claro que te ayudaré-

La construcción del puente les llevó dos meses de trabajo. Pero quedó precioso cuando lo terminaron. Leslie enseñó a Jess su pequeño reino secreto. Había gran cantidad de plantas y árboles altos y frondosos y un coche abandonado que debía ser más viejo que los dos juntos. También había una casita en un árbol, que Leslie había remodelado y llenado con objetos que pudiese necesitar, lo había convertido en un mini hogar.

Leslie sacó una palangana metálica y unas cerillas. La colocó en el suelo y puso en ella la cuerda. Luego le entregó las cerillas a Jess.

-Quémala. Esa cuerda simboliza un trauma o un miedo que tienes. Quémala y acaba con las pesadillas-

Jess hizo lo que le pidió. Cuando la cuerda empezó a arder, cayó al suelo de rodillas y se puso a llorar. Leslie le abrazó y apoyó la cabeza del chico en su regazo.

-Cuando era pequeño también vivíamos en una casa cerca del río. En verano, mi familia y yo íbamos a bañarnos. Había una cuerda y nos gustaba columpiarnos en ella para saltar al agua. Un día, cuando yo tenía 10 años, mi hermana pequeña May Belle salió de casa sin que nos enterásemos y se fue ella sola al río. La buscamos por todas partes, no la encontrábamos por ningún sitio. Al final del día, fuimos al río. Allí vimos que la cuerda estaba rota. May Belle se columpió en ella pero la cuerda se rompió, se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca y se ahogó. Ella era la única que me entendía y a la que permitía entrar en mi mundo. Tenía solo 6 años, no debería haber muerto. Fue culpa mía, debería haber estado vigilándola-

-No digas eso, Jess. Fue un desgraciado accidente. No conocí a May Belle, pero estoy segura de que te quería mucho y que no te culpa de nada. Y tampoco querría que tú te culpases-

-Pero yo era su hermano mayor. Yo debería haber muerto en su lugar-

-No vuelvas a mencionar una cosa así, nunca más. Lo que pasó fue terrible, pero no fue culpa de nadie. No se te ocurra volver a decir lo contrario-

-Por eso nos mudamos la primera vez. Porque mis padres no soportaban los recuerdos. Teníamos que alejarnos de allí-

-Jess, desahógate, te sentirás mucho mejor. A partir de ahora, cuando pienses en tu hermana, recuerda sólo los buenos momentos. De ese modo seguirá viva en tu memoria. Y siempre que necesites un hombro en el que llorar, puedes contar con los míos, Terabithia y yo estamos a tu entera disposición-

Poco a poco, Jess se fue calmando hasta quedarse dormido sobre el regazo de Leslie. La chica acariciaba su cabeza con ternura. Había descubierto el secreto que ocultaba Jess. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

El instituto acabó. Ahora tocaba empezar un nuevo camino. La universidad. Afortunadamente, Jess y Leslie fueron aceptados en la misma, él como estudiante de Bellas Artes y ella como estudiante de Escritura Creativa.

La universidad y el instituto son dos mundos paralelos. En la universidad, los pringaos encuentran su lugar y los populares se sienten alienados. Los que desperdiciaron sus años preocupándose por banalidades en lugar de sus estudios descubren el mundo real. Los que aprovecharon el tiempo harán algo de valor con sus vidas o, por lo menos, tendrán la oportunidad de preparar el trabajo que realizarán en el futuro. Allí la gente va a su aire, es más madura, se preocupa de sus cosas y de estudiar. Ya nadie anda pendiente de lo que hacen o dejan de hacer los demás. Allí los empollones destacan y son admirados. Se siguen formando grupitos, eso es inevitable, y también hay tontos, pero esos los hay por todas partes. Hay mucha más diversidad y más mezcla. El instituto a veces puede resultar un lugar difícil ya que se obran muchos cambios en las personas, pero lo importante para poder sobrevivir es tener personalidad propia y amigos fieles en los que apoyarte. En la universidad, Jess y Leslie se sintieron aceptados por primera vez en sus vidas. Y también en la universidad, Leslie encontró un problema, un problema con nombre de mujer, la Srta. Edmunds.

La Srta. Edmunds era la jovencísima profesora de Jess, por la cual el muchacho se sentía atraído. Atractiva y vivaz, divertida y simpática. Invitaba a sus alumnos a participar y a asistir a toda clase de proyectos y conferencias. Jess atesoraba todas las cosas que decía y asistía a todas las conferencias organizadas por ella. Leslie la odiaba.

Leslie se sentía celosa. Su mejor amigo se pasaba horas hablando de ella como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo moderno y empezaba a comportarse como un estúpido. Durante el último año, Jess había dejado a Leslie plantada varias veces por asistir a una conferencia de la Srta. Edmunds. Asistía aunque no tuviese nada que ver con su carrera o no le interesase el tema. En algunos casos, la conferencia ni siquiera era organizada por la profesora, ella asistía e invitaba a Jess a asistir también. El muchacho iba sin fijarse siquiera en el tema. Él y Leslie habían discutido varias veces por ese asunto. Un día Leslie se hartó, le dijo que era un iluso y que perdía el tiempo, que la profesora nunca se fijaría en él, que a ella le gustaban más los artistas bohemios incomprendidos. Jess se enfadó de verdad y dejaron de hablar por un tiempo.

Leslie estaba sola en su cuarto golpeando la almohada y despotricando contra Jess.

-Estúpido iluso. No para de asistir a conferencias aburridísimas sobre temas que no le interesan sólo para estar con ella. El otro día fueron al Museo Smithsonian, Jess podría haberme invitado a mí también, él sabe que me encantan los museos, pero no, quería aprovechar para pasar tiempo con ella a solas. Al final fueron todos los alumnos de Bellas Artes, esa mujer no tiene ningún tipo de interés en Jess fuera del ámbito profesional, pero él no se da cuenta. No sé lo que ve en ella, no sé qué tiene ella que no tenga yo. Y encima me pregunta que qué me importa a mí quién le guste. No se entera de nada. Ay, Dios mío, mi estómago-

Leslie corrió al cuarto de baño a vomitar, no se encontraba nada bien. Se enjuagó la boca con agua y se acurrucó en la bañera en posición fetal. Temblaba de frío, por lo que se arropó como bien pudo con la toalla. Fue en ese lamentable estado como la encontró Jess.

Jess estaba enfadado con Leslie. Vale, es cierto que había pasado poco tiempo con ella y que había escuchado un montón de charlas sobre temas que no tenían que ver con su carrera, o que sí tenían que ver pero para cursos superiores, o que algunas de ellas eran sobre asignaturas optativas que no pensaba coger. También es cierto que no asistía a algunas charlas que sí le convenían porque la Srta. Edmunds le había comentado un plan y él había aceptado sin escucharlo siquiera. Es cierto que en algunas ocasiones había faltado a sus citas con Leslie y él no la había llamado para cancelarlas o respondido a sus mensajes. Estaba colado por la Srta. Edmunds y había descuidado su amistad con la chica, pero eso no significaba que Leslie no le importase, sin ella los últimos años de instituto habrían sido un calvario. No podía entender por qué su amiga no lo apoyaba con los asuntos de mujeres. Esa tarde había quedado con su profesora para asistir a una nueva exposición de arte moderno, pero antes quería pasar a ver a Leslie a devolverle un libro y ver si hacían las paces. Cuando encontró a su amiga, su corazón se detuvo durante un segundo.

Leslie estaba hecha un ovillo en la bañera, arropada con la toalla y bastante pálida. La chica despertó de su sueño y se encontró arropada con su manta y un cojín bajo la cabeza. Jess estaba a su lado, se le veía realmente preocupado. Llevaba una botella grande de Aquarius en la mano y una pajita, le ayudó a beber inclinando levemente su cabeza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó él retirando un rebelde mechón de la cara de Leslie, aliviado al verla despertar

-Me busco, pero no me encuentro por ningún sitio-intentó bromear ella para quitar hierro al asunto

-¿Qué haces durmiendo en la bañera?-

-Sé que voy a vomitar más veces y no me apetece estar toda la tarde corriendo al cuarto de baño, así ahorro tiempo-

-Procura beber mucho, tienes que hidratarte. Y descansa-

-Debería ir al médico. Me duele muchísimo el estómago y no paro de vomitar aunque no he comido nada desde hace horas-

-Yo te llevo-

Resultó ser gastroenteritis. Jess se ofreció a cuidar de ella al menos durante esa noche, dado que sus padres estaban fuera.

-¿Y si te contagio?- preguntó ella

-Bueno, pues seremos dos enfermos en una bañera o un enfermo y su enfermera- contestó él

-¿No tenías una cita con la Srta. Edmunds?-

-¡Que la zurzan! Tú eres más importante-

Y era verdad, se había dado cuenta de ello en cuanto vio a su amiga enferma. Leslie era más importante para él que cualquier otra persona. Leslie sonrió al ver que su amigo sí se preocupaba por ella y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir un poco. Jess le acariciaba suavemente las manos.

Se acercaba el final del curso y Leslie ya había pensado en las vacaciones. Dos años antes viajó con sus padres a Roma y se enamoró de la ciudad. Este año tenía intención de volver ella sola e invitó a Jess a ir con ella. En el mismo momento en que estaban hablando del tema, la Srta. Edmunds se acercó a ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal os va? Oye Jess, este verano van a dar una charla sobre cine iraní y arte moderno. ¿Te gustaría ir?- preguntó ella muy jovial

-Ya está, la dirá que sí y a mí me dejará sola-pensó Leslie con amargura

-Lo siento, pero este verano ya tengo planes. Quiero estudiar el arte romano en directo con mi mejor amiga-dijo Jess

-Ah, está bien. Otra vez será-dijo la Srta. Edmunds

Cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo, Leslie miró a Jess con los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué has dicho que no? Creía que estabas colado por ella-

-Porque quiero irme de vacaciones contigo. Tienes razón, he sido un idiota. No tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella. En cuanto empieza la conferencia se olvida de todo a su alrededor, no sé para qué me invita, no se entera de mi presencia. Además, tú sabes que odio el arte moderno. ¿Has visto algún cuadro realizado con la técnica del _dripping_? Parece que el autor se ha tragado un bote de pintura y luego lo ha vomitado sobre el lienzo. Y el cine iraní, vi una película de esas con ella y a los cinco minutos estaba intentando cortarme las venas con el bolígrafo de puro aburrimiento. No entendía nada. ¿Quieres saber algo más? La Srta. Edmunds me recuerda a una profesora por la que estaba colado en 5º de primaria, creo que por eso me gustaba, porque me recordaba a ella-

-Sí, eres un idiota. Pero eres mi idiota. Vamos, prepárate, dentro de un mes estaremos en Roma-

Había sido un proceso más largo de lo que esperaban, pero por fin habían fijado una fecha para el viaje. Era un poco más caro de lo que pensaron inicialmente, pero Leslie convenció a Jess de que merecía la pena pagarlo. Se alojarían en un sencillo apartamento, tendrían que coger el metro para ir a la ciudad pero Leslie le aseguró que su padre le había hecho memorizar todas las líneas y no habría problema. Los padres de Jess habían comprado todos los mapas de Roma y diccionarios de italiano-inglés de la papelería, el chico había necesitado que sus hermanas mayores se sentaran encima de la maleta para poder cerrarla y, aún así, su madre no paraba de comentar cosas que debería llevarse. Jess ya no discutía con ella, se limitaba a contestar "sí, mamá" y a asentir como los perritos de adorno de los coches. La buena mujer le hizo un bolsillo especial para que guardara el dinero y lo llevase bajo la ropa. Leslie pasaba por situaciones similares en su casa. Su madre la ayudaba a terminar de preparar la maleta la noche antes de irse.

-Mi niña pequeña se va sola de vacaciones-

-Mamá, tengo casi 19 años, ya no soy una niña pequeña-

-Para tu padre y para mí siempre serás nuestra niña-

Mientras Leslie guardaba su neceser a presión, después de que su madre hubiese comprobado por trigésima vez que lo llevaba todo, se percató de que su madre la miraba de un modo extraño, es más, la había mirado de ese mismo modo desde que mencionó que Jess iba de viaje con ella.

-Leslie, Jess y tú…-

-¿Jess y yo qué, mamá?-

-Bueno-

-¡Ay, mamá! Esa conversación otra vez no, por favor. Ya fue bastante violenta la primera vez-

-Soy tu madre y mi obligación es tener esta conversación contigo-

-Pero mamá, si ya la conozco. También nos la dieron en clase-

-Leslie, si Jess y tú decidís dar el siguiente paso, quiero que sea porque estás preparada, no quiero que te precipites y que cometas una decisión de la que te arrepientas toda tu vida-

-¡Mamá!-

-Y también quiero que toméis precauciones-

-¡Mamá!-

A Leslie se le puso rojo hasta su rubio cabello. Intuía que Jess debía estar pasando una situación similar con sus padres. Ellos también pusieron una cara muy rara cuando supieron que su hijo se iba de viaje con una chica, aún sabiendo que dormirían en habitaciones separadas.

-Cariño, no quiero que acabes como esas pobres chicas de la MTV o que pilles una enfermedad. Sé que hoy en día hay mucha información por todas partes, pero los accidentes ocurren-

-¡Mamá, basta! Para dar el siguiente paso, Jess y yo tendríamos que haber dado muchos antes, que no es el caso. Pero si decidiésemos darlo, te aseguró que será porque yo quiera y esté preparada, también te aseguro que tendremos cuidado. Además, Jess es un caballero con las chicas y nunca me presionaría ni me forzaría. Pero como ya te he dicho, sólo somos amigos. Y dormiremos en habitaciones separadas-

Leslie se sentó en la cama para intentar serenarse un poco. Le ardían las mejillas. Su madre se sentó a su lado.

-Cariño, ¿tú quieres a ese chico?-

-Mucho, mamá, le quiero mucho-

-Él también te quiere, aunque no te lo haya dicho. Los chicos siempre tardar en decir estas cosas-

-¿Papá también tardó en decírtelo?-

-Ni te lo imaginas, por más que le lanzaba indirectas no cogía ni una-

-Papá, pasa y siéntate. Estarás más cómodo y nos escucharás mejor que detrás de la puerta-

-No estaba escuchando, simplemente pasaba por aquí de casualidad-

Los señores Burke abrazaron a su hija. Al igual que a todos los padres, les costaba admitir que su hija se estaba haciendo mayor. Pero por más que crezcamos, los hijos siempre necesitaremos a nuestros padres.

Tras un interminable vuelo en avión, Jess y Leslie llegaron a la Ciudad Eterna. Una vez asentados en sus habitaciones y duchados salieron a dar un paseo para conocer el terreno, tenían un jet-lag y un cansancio impresionantes, pero no les convenía dormir hasta el anochecer y les convenía estirar los músculos. Tenían pensado coger el metro hasta la ciudad, pero no había muchas ganas, mejor mañana.

Durante los siguientes días de sus vacaciones, Leslie y Jess se dedicaron a hacer turismo por toda la ciudad. Leslie conocía bien las calles y le llevaba a los mejores y más asequibles restaurantes de pasta, además de recomendarle platos realmente sabrosos. Visitaron la Piazza del Campidoglio, los Museos Capitolinos, los Foros Imperiales, el Coliseo (el monumento preferido de Jess, Leslie tuvo que sacarle de allí a rastras porque el chico no quería marcharse, aunque comprendía perfectamente su fascinación), el Arco de Constantino, el Teatro Marcelo, la Columna Trajana, Sta. María in Cosmedin, donde se encuentra la famosa Bocca della Veritá, el Templo de Vesta, el maravilloso Panteón de Agripa, la Piazza Venecia, donde está el Monumento a Vittorio Emanuele II, la Piazza Navona, con la hermosa Fuente de los Cuatro ríos de Bernini, las Termas de Caracalla y el Castel' Sant'Angelo. En la Basílica de San Pedro vieron el Baldaquino de San Pedro, la obra escultórica favorita de los dos jóvenes _La Piedad_ de Miguel Ángel, subieron a la cúpula; visitaron los Museos Vaticanos, donde contemplaron, entre muchas otras, obras escultóricas como el _Torso de Belvedere, Laocoonte y sus hijos_, el _Apoxiómeno_, el _Doríforo_, pinturas como _La escuela de Atenas_… Vieron también la maravillosa Capilla Sixtina, donde supuestamente no se pueden hacer fotos pero todo el mundo lleva cámaras en las manos. Fueron también al Trastevere, a la Piazza di Spagna, con su conocida Fontana della Barcaccia, cuyas aguas refrescaron a Jess y a Leslie; San Pietro in Vincoli, iglesia en la que guardan las cadenas de San Pedro y la extraordinaria obra de Miguel Ángel el _Moisés;_ Sta. María Maggiore, la Galería Borghese, las Catacumbas y muchos, muchos sitios más.

Jess se vio obligado a comprarse una mochila para poder guardar todos sus blocs de dibujo y las guías de los museos, algo bueno de las cámaras digitales es que nunca se les gasta el carrete, sólo la batería. Jess había estudiado historia del arte, por lo que estaba encantado de admirar las obras que tan bien conocía en directo. Le explicaba a Leslie todo lo que sabía de ellas, la chica le escuchaba con gran atención. Pero aún faltaba visitar el lugar predilecto de Leslie en toda Roma, la Fontana di Trevi.

Realizada entre finales del s. XVII y principios del XVIII, es uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de Roma. Esta fuente tiene como tema central a Neptuno, dios del mar, que avanza sobre su carro tirado por dos caballos marinos guiados por tritones.

Leslie y Jess se sentaron cerca de la fuente y se tomaron un helado, Leslie de chocolate y Jess de frutos rojos. Leslie le había dicho que era algo indispensable que hacer allí, no hay nada más delicioso que los helados italianos. Llevaban un buen rato de risas y mirándose a los ojos cuando Jess se fijó en un caño en la roca que echaba agua, preguntó a Leslie si el agua era potable, a lo que ella contestó que la mayoría de las fuentes en Roma son de agua potable. Se levantaron a beber.

Jess notaba como el agua fría le refrescaba la garganta cuando, de repente, notó los cálidos labios de Leslie sobre los suyos. La chica se había acercado a él mientras bebían. Cuando Jess sintió las gotas de agua cayendo por su cuello quiso profundizar el beso y atrajo a Leslie hacia sí. Se resbaló por culpa del suelo mojado y acabó metiendo los pies en un charco, arrastrando a Leslie tras de sí. Tenían los pies empapados, estaban fundidos en un abrazo y probando el sabor del helado en la boca del otro. Algún experto podría decir que fue un beso algo torpe. Pero para Jess y Leslie era su beso y era perfecto.

La costumbre de la Fontana di Trevi manda arrojar monedas al agua de espaldas. Una para volver, otra para enamorarse y una tercera para quedarse en Roma. En su primera visita a la Ciudad Eterna, Leslie arrojó dos monedas.

**Nota de la autora: no me queda más que decir que, si no habéis estado en Roma, no dejéis de visitarla, es una ciudad muy hermosa y un viaje que recordareis para siempre. Ah, os recomiendo tomaros un helado después de haber arrojado la moneda a la Fontana di Trevi ;)**


End file.
